Plan B
by lyssa7
Summary: Prenez une romantique névrosée qui croit fermement au grand amour, Une pincée de petit-ami qui se décommande le soir de la Saint-Valentin, Ajoutez-y un "ami" aux tendances machistes qui débarque à l'improviste, Un zeste de moments à la "Bridget Jones", une virée nocturne en Harley Davidson, et une soirée qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier.
1. Recherche plan B désespérémment

_Bonjour ! Cette fiction a déjà été publiée sur un autre site, elle est donc déjà terminée et a été écrite à l'occasion d'un concours. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. Elle se centre sur deux personnages secondaires après la guerre et leur amitié qui est... assez spéciale. Les paroles en italique sont celles de_ _ **Charlotte Marin - Plan B**_ _. Bonne lecture ! Lyssa7_

 _J'en suis à coller des faux cils_ devant le miroir de mon entrée quand j'entends trois coups contre la vitre de mon salon. Une chouette effraie impatiente tenant un bout de parchemin dans son bec attend que je lui ouvre la fenêtre. Je la reconnais immédiatement. C'est celle de Josh, mon petit-ami du moment, un gars pas trop mal que j'ai rencontré après la fin de mon service au Chaudron Baveur. C'est pas le grand amour mais je m'en contente, faute de mieux. Vous pouvez me croire, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai relégué au placard mes rêves de prince charmant et de mariage en blanc.

Donc, je sors avec Josh. Même si sa bedaine dépasse un peu trop de son pantalon, qu'il se cure le nez régulièrement, et qu'il a dépassé la quarantaine depuis quelques années. Mais bon, il n'a pas non plus l'âge d'avoir de l' **arthrose** , et les mèches poivre et sel qui commencent à apparaître dans ses cheveux bruns lui donnent un faux air de George Clooney, un acteur moldu que ma mère vénère. C'est assez sexy... Et puis bon, il sait se servir de ce qu'il a dans son pantalon, sans vouloir être vulgaire.

Mais je m'égare, et je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Mandy Brocklehurst. Sans doute que mon nom ne vous dit rien, j'étais à Serdaigle, pas à Gryffondor. Pendant que Potter et ses amis sauvaient le monde, nous on se contentait de survivre et de ne pas déplorer trop de pertes dans nos rangs. Mais je suppose que cette partie de l'histoire aurait été trop lamentable à conter, n'est-ce pas ? Bref... Ce n'est pas le sujet de toute façon.

Je pose mes faux cils sur la table déjà remplie d'une multitude de produits de beauté, et je me dirige vers la fenêtre où la chouette de Josh me lorgne d'un sale oeil. Minute, papillon ! Enfin, la chouette, vous m'avez compris ! Je débloque le loquet et aussitôt, la chouette se précipite à l'intérieur en ne manquant pas de me flanquer un coup de bec sur le bras. Je me retourne vivement et attrape ma brosse à cheveux, m'en servant comme d'une arme contre le volatile. Si elle s'approche...

Ouais, je dois avoir l'air totalement cruche avec cette brosse à la main, mes cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, le visage empli d'une crème pour le teint, ma robe de chambre rose papier toilette, sans oublier mes vieux chaussons à tête d'ourson. Le principal, c'est que je fais peur à cet oiseau stupide et qu'il laisse tomber la lettre sur le sol en s'empressant de s'envoler hors de mon appartement. Et bon vent ! Je hais les piafs ! Pas de chance, je suis une sorcière et c'est le moyen le plus utilisé pour correspondre...

D'ailleurs, toutes les lettres que j'ai pu recevoir jusqu'à maintenant ne sont jamais source d'une bonne nouvelle et étrangement, quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas non plus le cas pour celle-ci. La lettre est pliée en quatre petits morceaux et je maudis une seconde la méticulosité de Josh avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur l'écriture ronde de mon partenaire.

" Mandy,

Je suis tellement désolé de ne te l'annoncer que maintenant. Je voulais attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute, je pensais que ça passerait... mais non. Je suis malade depuis quatre jours, une banale gastro d'après le médicomage. J'ai dû choper un truc pas net au dernier resto où on a mangé. Je ne pourrais pas venir, je ne pourrais pas passer cette Saint-Valentin avec toi, Mandy. Tu peux me croire, je suis aussi affligé que toi, sinon plus.

Affectueusement,

Josh"

Il est sérieux, lui ? Il me fait ça un 14 février ? Mais je ne peux pas rester seule à la Saint-Valentin, moi ! J'ai beau jurer sur le caleçon de Merlin que je me fiche du romantisme et de tout le tralala qui va avec, je suis comme n'importe quelle fille ! Je veux qu'on m'emmène dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, que l'on m'offre une rose, qu'on se balade dans les rues en parlant du clair de lune... Et puis, c'est quoi cette excuse ? _Oublie ce soir, j'ai une gastro, j'sais pas pourquoi ça sent l'mito_ cette histoire ! A tous les coups, il n'a plus un rond et n'a trouvé que ce prétexte bidon pour annuler notre soirée !

Je viens m'effondrer dans le canapé, à deux doigts de faire de l'hyperventilation. Alors, j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? Par les roubignolles d'un troll, j'ai même fait repriser ma robe pour ce soir ! Calme-toi, Mandy, calme-toi ! Un, deux, inspire... Un deux, expire... Bon, tant pis pour Josh, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer au pied levé ! Avec un peu de chance, si je fouille un peu dans mes connaissances, j'en trouverais un qui n'est pas dépassé la trentaine, qui prend soin de lui et qui a un minimum de galanterie. C'est beau de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors... Un homme qui n'a pas dépassé la trentaine et qui n'est pas marié... Je peux éliminer Terry Boot d'office, ainsi que Justin Fintch-Fletcher, tous les deux mariés et pères de famille. J'aurais peut-être eu des chances avec Zacharias Smith, mais il semble que même lui ait trouvé chaussure à son pied le mois dernier. Je songe un instant à Anton Miller, l'un de mes collègues au visage mangé par les furoncles, mais je secoue la tête assez rapidement. Je ne peux pas être tombée aussi bas...

 _J'suis dégoutée, faut un plan B, quand vos plans culs vous ont planté !_ Le soir de la Saint-Valentin en plus, faut-il que Josh n'ait aucun respect pour moi ? J'enlève la serviette de mes cheveux qui restent figés en l'air, me donnant clairement l'air d'une vieille fille en manque d'amour. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et cherche une solution à ce problème de la plus haute importance ! Il me faut quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

Un nom me revient soudain en tête. Michaël Corner. Ouais, c'est certain que ce mec macho et pervers n'est pas maqué, je l'ai encore croisé la semaine dernière en compagnie d'une bimbo aux seins gonflés comme des montgolfières. Mais il n'est pas question que je me rabaisse à lui demander de passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi ! Même s'il acceptait, ce dont je doute, j'en entendrais parler pendant des années après ça !

Vous ne comprenez pas quelle relation je peux avoir avec Corner ? Moi non plus, à vrai dire. On se connaît depuis notre première année à Poudlard, on a passé nos sept années d'études ensemble à Serdaigle, on avait le même groupe d'amis... sans pour autant l'être. Pas que nous nous détestions, non. Nous passions juste la moitié du temps à nous ignorer cordialement jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce que Lisa Turpin et Anthony Goldstein, deux de nos plus proches amis, ne meurent dans la bataille de Poudlard. Je n'aime pas y repenser, ça me fout le cafard, et Merlin sait à quel point j'ai lâché prise pendant presque deux ans après ça... Michaël Corner a été présent pour moi et je l'ai été pour lui, autant qu'on le pouvait. Il était en quelque sorte ma bouée de sauvetage après ces événements, et nous nous sommes raccrochés l'un à l'autre pour nous relever et avancer.

Mais nous ne sommes pas amis. Comment pourrais-je apprécier un type qui considère la gente féminine comme des morceaux de viande et qui ne se gêne pas pour le faire savoir ? D'accord, j'ai revu mes principes à la baisse en faisant une croix sur mes idéaux de prince charmant, mais je ne peux pas sortir officiellement avec MICHAEL CORNER, ce serait contraire à toutes mes valeurs !

 _J'suis dégoutée, faut un plan B_ de toute urgence, c'est _le bé abat d'la fille branchée sur le système D_! Je ne peux PAS être seule pour la Saint-Valentin, ce n'est PAS possible ! Je m'agite, me relève de mon canapé, refait une liste de tous les rencards possibles en les comptant sur mes doigts mais _J'ne trouve pas l'ombre d'un happy end, ni même la queue d'un sex friend !_ Je jette un oeil sur l'horloge du salon qui affiche dix-huit heures. _Énormément de solitude, vu l'heure j'ai peu de latitude_ pour le trouver ce foutu plan B !

Désappointée, dépitée, désespérée, je me dirige vers ma chambre d'un pas traînant. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix en poussant un gémissement. Le paquet de clopes sur ma table de chevet me fait de l'œil et je m'assieds pour en sortir une que je porte à mes lèvres. En l'allumant, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace. Je déteste le goût de la cigarette, mais depuis que Lisa est morte, c'est devenu mon vice, une façon de reporter mon stress sur quelque chose. J'allume la télévision que ma mère m'a donné à la fin de mes études. Objet moldu qui habille mes soirées en solitaire, vous pouvez me croire ! Sur l'une des chaînes, il passe le film "Quand Harry rencontre Sally"...

Sois maudit, Josh ! Tu vois où j'en suis ? _Je fume des clopes dans mon lit devant "Harry rencontre Sally". En pyjama, démaquillée, il manque plus qu'un chat empaillé_ pour parfaire cette scène pitoyable. Personne ne m'a prévenu que je rejouais "Bridget Jones" version sorcier, bordel ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que je vais manger, hein ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a plus rien dans mon frigo, à part un vieux bout de **saucisson** périmé, et un pot de crème glacée. Quitte à être pathétique, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Va pour la crème glacée !

Je me dirige vers la cuisine tel un zombie de série Z. J'attrape le pot dans mon frigo, _j'prend une cuillère, c'est l'arme du crime, et je me suicide à l'ice cream._ De toute manière, même si je deviens obèse, y aura que moi pour s'en rendre compte parce que Josh, il peut se vider toute la nuit jusqu'à en crever, j'en ai rien à cirer ! Et me voilà devant un écran de télé, en mode pauvre fille, à pleurer sur les scènes sentimentales du film lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte.

Je fais quoi ? J'ouvre comme ça ? Si c'était le prince charmant, il repartirait aussitôt en courant ! Je saute de mon lit, enfile un jean et un t-shirt en quatrième vitesse, efface comme je peux les traces de crème pour le teint sur mon visage, et glisse un chewing-gum à la menthe dans ma bouche. On sait jamais, je voudrais pas avoir une haleine de bouc en parlant à l'homme de ma vie.

\- Tu te bouges le cul ou tu comptes me faire attendre des heures sur ton palier ?

Ah... non, ce n'est sûrement pas l'homme de ma vie derrière cette porte. J'affiche une moue blasée avant d'ouvrir à Michaël Corner. Ouais, on se voit souvent, mais rien ne dit qu'on est amis tous les deux. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez envie d'étrangler vos amis, vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'avais rien de prévu alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer... répond-il en me considérant de la tête au pieds. Visiblement, j'ai bien fait ! décrète-t-il en me poussant pour entrer.

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas rendez-vous, ce soir ? je rétorque, me sentant insultée à juste titre.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu serais prête depuis une heure et tu ferais le pied de grue dans ton salon en essayant de ne pas froisser ta robe rouge.

Merde, faut croire que ce type a beau être un rustre de la pire espèce, il me connaît plutôt bien. Je hausse les épaules, vexée, avant de le suivre dans le salon où il a déjà pris place sans aucune gêne.

\- Enlève tes chaussures de ma table basse, Corner ! j'ordonne en lui tapant la jambe.

\- Oh, ça va, déstresse, Andy ! réplique-t-il en s'exécutant de mauvaise grâce. Alors, quelle excuse a trouvé ce bon vieux Joshie ?

Je soupire, épuisée à l'idée de le supporter toute la soirée. Moi qui croyait manger dans un resto gastronomique, j'étais loin de penser que mon boyfriend attraperait... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée ! Plus question que ce mec me touche avant la fin des temps !

\- Il s'appelle Josh, et il est malade, je réponds en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en osier à moitié délabré.

\- Non ? Il n'a pas trouvé mieux que ça pour éviter la Saint-Valentin ? Franchement, je pensais qu'à son âge, il saurait se renouveler au moins ! fait Michaël avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Josh n'est pas vieux ! Il a seulement quarante-deux ans ! je m'écrie, outrée, en ne trouvant que cela pour défendre mon petit-ami qui ne le sera bientôt plus.

\- Seulement ? Tu comptes viser les grabataires après lui ?

Vous comprenez maintenant ? Vouloir passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui serait suicidaire ! Je plains sa future femme si jamais l'une de ses conquêtes arrivent à lui passer la bague au doigt. Ce mec est grossier, macho, abject, sans aucune éducation, et j'en passe ! Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et pars chercher une clope dans ma chambre. Bien évidemment, il me suit et ricane à la vue du générique du film qui se termine.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu regardais _ça_!" dit-il, ses lèvres se fendant dans un sourire narquois.

Michaël est un sang-mêlé, tout comme moi, ce qui implique qu'il connaît très bien tous les codes du monde moldu puisque son père en fait partie. Il sait donc parfaitement que le film que je regardais est un navet à l'eau de rose pour femmes esseulées. Par Merlin, faites que je survive à cette Saint-Valentin !

\- Sympas les chaussons ! fait-il, désignant mes pantoufles que j'ai laissé traîner au pied de mon lit.

\- Oh, ça va ! je m'exclame en allumant ma cigarette. Tu veux faire un inventaire de mes affaires ?

Il sourit. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce mec est beau avec ses cheveux bruns savamment étudiés pour paraître négligé sans vraiment l'être, ses yeux noirs qui se plissent d'un air rieur, et ses dents si blanches qu'il pourrait faire une pub pour Colgate. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que Merlin m'en veuille à ce point ? Je tire une bouffée de ma cigarette et lui souffle en plein visage.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! geint-il en se reculant. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ?

\- Ouais... jusqu'à ce que mon petit-ami me laisse tomber pour la Saint-Valentin et que tu débarques sans t'annoncer ! je réplique en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu détestes les hiboux ! Et puis, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te voir dans ton milieu naturel ! dit-il avec un clin d'oeil en s'allongeant sur mon lit et en prenant bien soin de ne pas retirer ses chaussures.

\- Corner ! Tes chaussures ! je m'écris, piquée au vif malgré moi. Où est-ce que tu te crois ?

\- C'est une question piège ?

Ce type me sort par les yeux avec son attitude pleine d'assurance et ses blagues à deux mornilles. Je soupire et finit par m'asseoir sur le couvre-lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Je suis persuadée que l'une de ses dindes glousseuses aurait forcément accepté de la passer avec lui, et lui n'aurait jamais su dire non à une partie de jambes en l'air gratuite !

\- Bon... Pourquoi es-tu venu ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Andy. Je n'avais rien de prévu.

\- A d'autres ! Depuis quand tu n'as aucune gourgandine en vue ? Surtout pour un jour comme celui-ci !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce genre de... célébrations, rétorque-t-il, un sourire en coin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles se fassent des illusions. Ces filles, je les mets dans mon lit, je les invite pas au resto !

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Un macho qui se respecte et qui s'assume. Un goujat de première classe ! C'est exactement pour cela que nous n'avons jamais été amis à Poudlard. J'étais l'adolescente rêveuse, romantique, et pleine d'idées préconçues sur l'amour ; il était le garçon qui passait de filles en filles sans le moindre état d'âme. Peut-être vous rappelez-vous de Cho Chang et de Ginny Weasley ? Ouais, l'ex et la femme de Harry Potter ! Et je vous assure qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules !

\- Tu ne changeras jamais ! dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! réplique-t-il doucement en s'accoudant sur les couvertures pour m'observer quelques secondes. Que dirais-tu de se faire une petite virée ? Mon père m'a prêté sa bécane pour la journée et j'aurais bien envie d'en profiter.

Michaël a toujours été un amateur de sensations fortes. Dans le monde moldu, il a déjà tenté le saut à l'élastique et le saut en parachute, et bien entendu il a trouvé ça formidable. A Poudlard, il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch mais on pouvait le trouver régulièrement sur le terrain à faire quelques démonstrations périlleuses qui m'ont parfois collé de sacrées frayeurs, je peux vous le dire ! Personnellement, je suis une froussarde incurable, vous pouvez donc imaginer ma réaction à sa demande saugrenue !

\- T'es complètement malade ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne monterais jamais sur ces... engins de malheur ! fais-je en croisant les bras, déterminée à lui résister.

\- Comme tu voudras, Andy ! dit-il en se relevant pour sauter à terre. C'est dommage... J'ai trouvé un restaurant indien à quelques kilomètres de Londres et comme je sais que tu adores ça, je me suis dit que... continue-t-il avec une moue faussement désolée.

\- Très bien... Mais tu fais attention à ne pas aller trop vite ! Et c'est une condition non négociable !

Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place en songeant qu'il ne restait plus rien dans votre frigo à part un vieux bout de saucisson moisi ? Il est presque dix-neuf heures et mon estomac commence à me rappeler à l'ordre. Non, vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de ce sourire adorable qu'il me lance que j'accède à sa demande ! Bien sûr que non, voyons !

\- Tu y vas comme ça ? demande-t-il en pointant du doigt mon jean élimé, mon t-shirt blanc délavé et le vieux sweat à capuche que je viens d'enfiler.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard à ce que je sache ! je grommelle, blessée par sa remarque. Est-ce que ma tenue te pose un problème, Corner ?

Je recroise les bras dans une posture défensive. S'il pense que je vais m'apprêter pour lui, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, j'ai aucune envie qu'il m'ajoute à son tableau de chasse, merci bien ! Et tant pis si je ressemble à un elfe de maison !

\- Pas le moindre ! rétorque-t-il avec un petit rire. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucun besoin de tous ces artifices, Andy ! fait-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Michaël Corner qui ne jure que par les filles maquillées comme des pots de peinture et habillées dans des tenues à la limite de l'indécence vient de me faire... un compliment ? Je hausse les sourcils, surprise, avant de lui courir après dans le couloir.

\- A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? je demande en le rattrapant par la manche de son pull.

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens pendant un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne le regard pour prendre sa veste, restée sur le portemanteau de l'entrée. Il ne répond pas, et moi j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Il enfile sa veste, me tend la mienne et sourit, moqueur.

\- Ta robe rouge ne t'aurait servi à rien ce soir, à moins d'avoir envie que tous les passants admirent ta petite culotte ! fait-il. Allez en route, j'ai hâte de voir ce que cette bécane a dans le ventre ! déclare-t-il en me poussant vers la sortie.

J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler ses paroles et de prendre les clés qu'il referme la porte derrière nous. A quoi je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il me fasse une grande déclaration d'amour ? Tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses, Mandy ? Ce mec n'a pas de sentiments ! Et même s'il en avait, tu peux être certaine que ce ne serait pas pour toi ! Attendez une minute, est-ce qu'il vient de sous-entendre que...

\- Corner ! On a passé un marché sur la vitesse de cette... CHOSE ! je hurle en dévalant les escaliers à sa suite.

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours sur cette fiction ! A bientôt ! Lyssa7_


	2. Virée nocturne

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction sans prétentions. Bonne lecture ! Lyssa7_

 _"- Corner ! On a passé un marché sur la vitesse de cette... CHOSE ! je hurle en dévalant les escaliers à sa suite."_

Et cet enfoiré éclate de rire. Je le hais ! Je le maudis jusqu'à la dernière lignée jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le trottoir. Face à nous, une énorme moto noire. Par Merlin, je vais mourir ! Mes yeux se sont ouverts en grand et reflètent sûrement une horreur indicible puisque Michaël pose une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

\- T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, Andy. Tu peux me faire confiance, dit-il gentiment.

\- C'est bien _ça_ le problème ! je réplique, démentant mes paroles par un sourire contrit.

\- Tiens, enfile-le ! me dit-il en me donnant l'un des deux casques qu'il vient d'aller chercher dans le coffre de la moto. Et prends ça aussi ou tu risquerais d'avoir froid !

Il me tend une veste en cuir que je ne rechigne pas à mettre. En effet, le vent frais de février me fait frissonner depuis que nous avons passé la porte du hall et cette veste est la bienvenue. Surtout pour la virée en moto que nous nous apprêtons à faire ! Une fois parés, nous prenons place sur cet engin de malheur et je prie Merlin et tous ses saints sorciers de me laisser la vie sauve...

\- Accroche-toi à moi, me dit-il avant de démarrer, le moteur produisant un bruit d'enfer.

Je m'accroche à sa taille et mon visage vient se coller à son dos. La moto prend de la vitesse et le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux si fort que j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir les rouvrir. Je serre Michaël un peu plus et je cache mon visage dans son cou. Cet abruti se met à accélerer, me déclenchant une crise de panique.

\- Arrête ! je crie en le tenant de toutes mes forces, à lui en faire mal aux côtes.

\- Je voulais simplement te donner une occasion de me serrer dans tes bras ! rétorque-t-il sans tourner la tête, concentré sur la route, mais je discerne très bien ce petit ton railleur qui le caractérise.

\- T'es un mufle, Corner ! Bordel ! je jure en constatant qu'il accélère encore un peu.

Son rire résonne en écho à mes oreilles. Si je pouvais le frapper à cet instant... mais j'ai trop peur de tomber de cette moto pour faire un seul geste. La moto semble tout à coup stagner à la même vitesse, et j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux par curiosité. Le paysage passe à une allure folle, mais étrangement, je n'ai plus aucune envie de fermer les yeux. Je laisse le vent me fouetter le visage et j'ose même détacher l'une de mes mains de la taille de Michaël pour sentir l'air filer entre mes doigts. Corner me lance un regard en coin et je distingue un sourire satisfait sous la vitre de son casque.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il.

\- Je n'irais pas te dire que j'en ferais tous les jours, mais c'est assez appréciable finalement, je réponds en criant pour couvrir le vent.

\- Imagine qu'en ce moment, tu serais à une table entrain de regarder le vieux se curer le nez ! fait-il de son grand rire sonore. Tu sais que Terry l'a surnommé " **la boule puante"**?

Je sens la colère me piquer le nez. De quel droit se croit-il apte à juger mes choix ? Et Terry Boot ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'un se tape une fille par semaine et que l'autre a trouvé son âme sœur pendant ses études, que c'est mon cas ! Il faut parfois consommer plusieurs pommes pourries avant de tomber sur celle qui n'a pas été attaqué par les vers, comme disait ma grand-mère ! Je préfère me taire, de toute façon, mon histoire avec Josh est en passe de se terminer. Je ne suis pas dupe, et Michaël a raison sur un point : il n'est pas malade, il a simplement voulu éviter cette soirée. Grand bien lui en fasse !

Nous arrivons à destination et je détache mon casque. Enfin, j'essaye plutôt parce que ce machin ne veut pas s'enlever de ma tête. Michaël sourit, ou se moque de moi comme d'habitude, et vient m'aider après avoir enlevé le sien d'un geste expert. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres, Corner attache la moto, et nous grimpons sur le trottoir. Son soi-disant restaurant indien se trouve devant nous, sauf que la porte est close et que l'affiche précise qu'il n'ouvrira pas ce soir. D'accord... respire, Mandy, respire !

\- Donc... quand tu invites quelqu'un, tu ne vérifies pas si c'est ouvert ? dis-je d'un ton où couve une colère contenue. Par les couilles de Merlin, Michaël ! On a fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Je me suis caillé les meules sur cet engin de la mort, et tout ça pour quoi ? POUR RIEN DU TOUT ! j'explose en sentant mes joues prendre feu.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de regarder un film bidon, non ? ose-t-il avec un sourire guoguenard. Et pour ta gouverne, je pensais qu'il était ouvert ce resto ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il serait fermé alors que cette fête est la plus commerciale de l'année, si on oublie Noël !

\- Commerciale ? je m'étrangle. C'est une ode à l'amour, pauvre idiot ! Mais j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! je réplique en commençant à rebrousser chemin avant de me rendre compte que je suis à des kilomètres de mon appartement et qu'il va falloir que je transplane, mode de déplacement que j'ai en horreur depuis que je me suis désartibulé la première fois.

\- Une ode à l'ammmoouurr ! Se moque Michaël en me rattrapant par l'épaule. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? C'est juste un putain de moyen de se faire du fric sur notre dos !"

Je lui décolle une gifle magistrale. Faut dire qu'il l'a bien cherché celle là après toutes les conneries qu'il a débité dans la soirée. Il reste un instant figé, les yeux ronds, ne s'y attendant apparemment pas. Puis, sa main remonte sur sa joue qui porte encore les traces de mes cinq doigts.

\- T'es complètement folle, Andy ! soupire-t-il en m'observant, dépité. Suis-moi, on va bien trouver quelque chose pour se ravitailler et trouver un peu de réconfort, fait-il en m'attrapant le bras pour me tirer derrière lui. Je lutte un instant, sans trop y croire.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Peut-être même de plusieurs ! Cette Saint-Valentin est la plus ratée de tous les temps ! je gémis avec une voix plaintive.

Nous parcourons quelques rues dans un silence inhabituel. C'est assez rare que Michaël Corner n'ait rien à dire, voyez-vous ? Je m'étonne donc de le voir marcher en considérant les lieux, sans m'adresser une seule fois la parole. C'est pas son genre !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? je demande en prenant une moue boudeuse.

\- Rien, je cherche simplement l'endroit qui conviendra à "la Saint-Valentin la plus ratée de tous les temps " ! me répond-il sans tourner la tête vers moi.

Sans déconner, Michaël Corner serait-il... vexé par mes propos ? Ce serait bien la première fois ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que je pense que cette Saint-Valentin... Oh !

\- Je parlais pas de toi, Corner ! dis-je en passant mon bras sous le sien. C'est un tout, tu vois ? En me préparant ce soir, je pensais vraiment pas terminer sur ce trottoir à chercher un bar...

\- J'imagine que tu t'attendais au resto quatre étoiles et au bouquet de roses ? me nargue-t-il. Clair de lune et dîner aux chandelles ? Violons et poudre de perlimpinpin ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris ! fais-je en le frappant à l'épaule.

Il sourit, et je me sens un peu mieux. A vrai dire, même si on est pas amis tous les deux, je déteste quand il me fait la gueule. De toute manière, il n'y a que moi qui ait ce privilège ! J'observe un instant son profil, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez cassé par Amycus Carrow lorsqu'il a voulu lui tenir tête en septième année. Ce jour-là, c'est à moi que le mangemort avait décidé de s'en prendre... Mais Michaël s'était interposé et Carrow avait abattu ses foudres sur lui. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié.

\- Dis, tu leur racontes ton acte de courage aux filles quand elle te demande pourquoi tu as le nez cassé ?

\- Tu veux dire : est-ce que je me vante ? rétorque-t-il en me jetant un regard en coin. Nan, c'est pas quelque chose que j'aime me rappeler si tu te souviens bien, Andy.

Je m'en veux de lui avoir rappelé cette période sombre de nos vies. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour ça. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire avant de lui désigner le bar qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Viens, allons nous soûler ! Ils auront sûrement des cacahuètes pour faire passer tout l'alcool qu'on aura ingurgité ! dis-je en riant. Whisky, vodka, rhum... nous voilà !

Avec un grand geste théâtral, je fais semblant de courir vers ce bar moldu.

La tension semble être redescendue puisqu'il éclate de rire en me suivant. Nous entrons dans le bar où une ambiance festive règne pour l'occasion. Des coeurs sont accrochés un peu partout au-dessus de nos têtes, côtoyant quelques cupidons. Tout est rouge, jusqu'aux banquettes qui sont recouvertes d'un tissu pourpre et au bar où quelqu'un a déposé des dizaines de pétales de roses ; dans les enceintes encastrées dans les murs se joue une musique lancinante et langoureuse. Je vois Michaël faire la grimace avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi pour me glisser à l"oreille :

\- Il va falloir que je finisse alcoolique pour oublier ça !

\- Pas étonnant de ta part ! dis-je avec un petit sourire en l'entraînant vers deux banquettes vides.

Michaël s'installe face à moi, pousse la bougie qui se trouve au milieu sur le côté d'un air dégoûté, et attrape la carte. Je fais de même et constate qu'il n'y a rien pour se restaurer. Mon estomac crie famine, me déclenchant presque des crampes douloureuses. Je pousse un soupir et maudit encore une fois Merlin pour cette soirée gâchée. Je reconsidère la carte un instant avant de la poser avec une moue blasée.

\- Tu as choisi ? demande-t-il en relevant les yeux de la sienne.

\- Un mojito, je réponds en laissant ma tête retomber dans mes mains.

\- A te voir, on croirait que c'est la fin du monde, me fait remarquer Corner en fronçant les sourcils. Tu tenais tant que ça à Josh ?

Étrangement, le prénom de mon ex petit-ami paraît lui écorcher la bouche et ses yeux noirs habituellement rieurs se teintent de colère. Je ne comprends pas ce que Michaël peut bien reprocher à Josh. Après tout, même si Josh n'avait pas les meilleures manières du monde pour se tenir en société, il a toujours été poli avec lui. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas de Corner, d'ailleurs ! De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que je tienne à ce type ou pas ? Je lui demande, moi, s'il compte revoir sa blondasse de la semaine dernière ? Je hausse les épaules avant d'interpeller le serveur qui se matérialise près de nous.

Blond, les yeux verts, la trentaine élégante, un profil anguleux, un nez droit... Je me prends à détailler un peu trop longtemps notre serveur, si bien que celui-ci toussote légèrement pour me ramener de ma transe, ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout. Sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses est un appel à la tentation... J'ai très chaud tout à coup, et je m'évente de la main en continuant de l'observer, la bouche entrouverte. Vraiment pas mal, ce gars. Pas mal du tout même ! Gêné, l'homme rejette une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux et sort un petit carnet de sa poche pour prendre notre commande. Et si je lui dis que c'est lui que je veux ? Ce serait indécent ou pas ?

\- Un whisky et un mojito, précise Michaël en passant une main devant mes yeux avec agacement. Je suis désolé, mon amie vient de rompre avec son copain. Elle n'est pas encore remise.

\- Ce n'est rien, répond le serveur en souriant de toutes ses dents à Corner. Je peux comprendre, je viens moi-même de rompre avec mon petit-ami.

Attendez, retour sur images ! SON petit-ami ? Alors ce mec est... gay ? C'est carrément du gâchis ! Je pousse un petit cri d'indignation qui me vaut un coup de pied et un regard assassin de Michaël. Aïe ! Non, mais il est con ou quoi, ce type ? En plus, il est complètement aveugle parce que vu le nouveau sourire que le serveur lui lance, il y a de grandes chances qu'il le trouve à son goût ! Le blond lui tend sa main que Corner serre sans se rendre compte de rien. Pauvre naze !

\- Michaël, fait-il avant de me désigner d'un signe de tête. Et Mandy.

\- Valentin, minaude le serveur en gardant la main de Michaël dans la sienne.

Michaël doit presque lui arracher pour qu'il veuille bien lui rendre. Et en plus, il s'appelle Valentin ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, à la fois amusée et énervée par l'ineptie du destin. Corner tourne la tête vers moi et son habituel sourire moqueur se place sur ses lèvres. Valentin adresse un dernier sourire séducteur à Michaël avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur moi. Il hausse les sourcils et ses yeux verts brillent de malice quand il se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter :

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance...

Et il s'éloigne sur cette phrase énigmatique en me laissant dans le flou le plus total. Comment ça, j'ai beaucoup de chance ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?! Je suis dans ce bar pourri vêtu d'un jean cradingue et d'une veste en cuir trouée après avoir été lâchement abandonnée par mon petit-ami pour la Saint-Valentin et tout ce que ce serveur de mes deux trouve à dire, c'est que J'AI DE LA CHANCE ! Autant que ton copain quand il t'a largué, Blondie ! Mes joues pâles deviennent rouges tellement je contiens ce que j'ai envie de lui balancer à la tronche, et Michaël semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il pose sa grande main sur la mienne, caressant mes phalanges d'un geste apaisant.


End file.
